Hurtful
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Kurt comes back to McKinley and Karofsky is shocked by his return. He remembers the past and wants to make things better so he sings him apology but it goes unheard and more pain insures. Blurtsky oneshot.


This is a Glee fiction taking place in the TV universe. It's a Karofsky/Kurt fiction even though I hate the couple (rather have Blaine/Kurt), I just heard the song and knew I had to do something with it. Kurt comes back to McKinley and Karofsky is shocked by his return. Wanting to make things better he starts singing his apology but is ignored by everyone, especially Kurt who is focusing more on his friends. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE (sadly). From Dave Karofsky's point of view.

* * *

><p>I was getting books out from my locker when I heard a girl scream down the hall. My attention flew towards the sound and once the curious crowd dissipated I saw <em>him<em>. Hummel. He smiled at one of the Glee members, black chick. She was waving her hands around, yelling at him what looks like it, but a huge smile was plastered on her face. He gave him a big hug and he laughed though everything was silent. He came back. The guilt that had eaten away at me for the past months since he left gnawed at me. I closed my locker and started to sing…

_I used to laugh it off  
>I used to look the other way<br>I used to save them troubles for another day  
>I kept my fingers crossed<br>I used to never take the blame  
>I'd pull a sunshine story in a pouring rain<br>The more I had to change I'd just stay the same_

(The same, the same, I stayed the same)

I tortured him. I know I did. It was wrong of me to do so. But I just couldn't stop after I pushed him once. There were so many emotions going through me, mainly anger, when I pushed him around, when I bullied him. I made it seem cool, like I was the higher up. I would continue on with this persona and even when his friends, his father (and even he) came up to confront me, to get me to stop, I just couldn't. I couldn't do what the Glee club told me to do. I would continue on, even stronger and harder than before. Wanting to prove something, something I still don't know what it is. It kept eating away at me. I was beginning to lose myself. My time was being replaced with bulling him. And no matter how much I knew I had to change, I just stayed the same.

_You don't know what you got till you're missing it a lot  
>I had to go throw it away<br>I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize  
>What I did to you was hurtful<br>What I'm going through is hurtful _

I watched as other Glee members came around him, being friends and buddies and welcoming back the friend I had chased away from them. He gave everyone a hug, even Hudson who lived with him as his step-brother. He practically beamed in the presences of his friends. His lips moved but I couldn't hear anything. The crowd was too loud and they were too far. I wanted to move in, to get a better earshot, but my feet froze. I couldn't. Not with what I did to him.

_I used to bide my time  
>I used to beat around the bush<br>I'd rather give my ego another push  
>I used to be a fool<br>It was a foolish game I played  
>And it's a fool's fate counting mistakes I've made<br>Once I had it right it was all too late _

_(Too late, too late, too little too late) _

It changed when he came to confront me in the locker rooms. He was mad, pissed even. He had gone through his breaking point. I could tell. He had enough being pushed around and just taking it like my own personal punching bag. I remember my heart pounding in my chest. I had been thinking about that moment all this time, trying to figure out why my heart was hammering like crazy. Was it because he was trying to change me over? No. Was it because he was pissed? Maybe. Was it because we were alone? Yes. It was always in the crowded hallways or in the cafeteria when we would meet, where I would bully him. He had looked up to me, anger in his eyes and I couldn't help but grab him and kiss him. I was so confused. I didn't know what I wanted. His anger turned to shock and when I tried to kiss him again he pushed me back and had that look of fear he's always had. I ran off, too embarrassed for my own good.

_You don't know what you got until you're missing it a lot  
>I had to go throw it away<br>I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize  
>What I did to you was hurtful<br>What I'm going through is hurtful  
>What I'm going through is hurtful<br>It is hurtful  
>It's hurtful <em>

_Oh what I did to you  
>(What I did to you) <em>

I finally heard laughter from the group. I looked over and noticed that Puckerman had taken a hold of Hummel and started to noogie Hummel. He laughed and screamed about his hair. Puckerman released him and he started to fix his hair with a scowl on his face. He continued to say something to Puckerman and the he just shrugged gaining another scowl from Hummel. My heart was starting to pound again. I wanted so much to be over there, to be there at his side and be good friends, to have everything from the past be forgotten. I actually want more than that, more than being just friends. I started to hope, maybe one day he would forgive me and give me that chance. That was stupid.

_What I did to you was hurtful  
>What I'm going through is hurtful <em>

I remember the day Hummel confronted me again after the kiss. That time he brought along someone else, a gay guy from the private school, Dalton. I had asked Hummel if he was his boyfriend, not to push him around or mock him, because I seriously wanted to know if I had lost him before I even had him. Dalton-boy tried to convince me that I wasn't alone and all this crap. I pushed the guy up against the chain link wall and Hummel pushed me off of him. "What is your problem?" He had yelled at me. At that moment, I knew I had lost him forever.

_I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize  
>What I did to you was hurtful <em>

That was confirmed when the same Dalton guy (out of uniform) came up and placed his arm around Hummel's shoulders. He looked at the owner of that arm and smiled at him lovingly, and Dalton-boy smiled back in the same way. The bell had rung and the crowds disappeared to go to class and I remained frozen and heartbroken by my locker.

_And what I'm going through is hurtful_

* * *

><p>The song was Hurtful by Erik Hassle. Please review.<em><br>_


End file.
